


Tiramisu

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

蔡徐坤收到王子异接了林政渊新电影的消息时并不惊讶，甚至还有些预测成功的小得意。

“帮我去要个试镜的名额呗。”这话听起来像是请求，却带着势在必得的语气。经纪人不禁扶额，“坤坤，咱一唱歌的，跑去演电影本来就不合适，更何况还是这种角色，演好了被骂，演差了也要被骂，何必呢。”

自家老板每次碰到王子异就从生人勿近我不好惹的高岭之花变成色令智昏的庸君的属性这么多年经纪人也早就见怪不怪。不过平日里他也只敢在人后偷偷舔屏，这次决定出击也是被王子异刺激到了。经纪人不住叹气，这个王影帝，真是蓝颜祸水，没事接什么耽美电影！

这个剧本压林政渊手里两年了，以他的电影质量做担保，愣是没找到敢演的实力派。不过真不怪其他人胆小，政治敏感话题加上同性恋题材，谁碰谁就离被封杀不远了。这次王子异敢接也是因为前阵子刚拿了贝德琼斯的最佳男演员，来了个大满贯，在国外算是立稳了脚跟，不回国发展也没啥事。再者这么多年他也不靠营业，国内的粉丝大部分都是影粉，以后知道他要演男男演激情戏这事估计只有更激动没有最激动。因此林政渊一给他看这个剧本，王子异就决定接，不仅要接，还决定要投资。

国际文艺片的中坚加上新晋影帝，又是国外政治正确的同性题材，电影的另一个男主要不是必须是中国人，估计一群白人早就争得头破血流。林政渊本来想找美裔华人，却总觉得缺了那个土生土长的味。无奈之下只好回国物色人选，对外只说要能唱点歌的青年演员，最好有点舞蹈基础。其实明眼人心里都门清，这角啊，要的是妖也妖得，艳也艳得，上一秒冷的不识人间烟火，少年铮铮傲骨。下一秒就浪荡下贱成了离了男人就不行的婊子。光是这外表就劝退了不少靠实力吃饭的好演员，更别说这惊世骇俗的人设，进一步骚气，退一步矫情，叫人着实为难。万事俱备只欠男二的林导没想试镜的标准越降越低却还是找不到合适的人选。

蔡徐坤从知道林政渊去找王子异时就按捺不住了。林政渊有个好剧本烂在手里两年了这事一直是圈里人津津乐道的饭后谈资。更甚者还有私下打赌他啥时候能找到演员的。后来他找王子异这事一传出来，大多数人都觉得稳了。谁不知王道子异这种游离在规则外的怪胎最喜欢这种剧本呢。

十三年前王子异凭借第一部电影出现在观众视野，那时的他就足够与众不同。19岁的他出演一个18世纪的英国男孩，爱上了因中年离异外出散心来家里借住的母亲的朋友。年轻肉/体里的心一旦开始为他人跳动就必须把这人融入血液里。他鲁莽而又真诚的追求打动了女人的心。没有人能抵抗年轻男子炙热火辣的情感，更何况是刚受到情感创伤的女人。背德的愧疚与偷情的刺激淹没了这对情人，汹涌的洪流于是随之而来。

终日闪躲隐藏见不得光的感情一旦过了尝鲜期就会开始变质。女人原定的离开日期逼近，对于未来的规划他们有着截然不同的想法。感情在争吵中慢慢被耗尽，这时他们的恋情又被男孩母亲发现，两人终是选择分手。男孩的初恋就这样开始又结束。电影的最后，是二战后重建的博物馆。墙上挂着男孩给女人画的画，画里的女人微笑着注视每一个路过她的人，眼神缠绵且永恒。

从此王子异就走上了叫好不叫座的不归路。不过他家境殷实，倒也不担心没饭吃。当时开始拍电影不过是公子哥暑假想体验一下生活，陪朋友去试镜时被导演看上的。当时年少一举成名后他也难得没有被乱花迷了眼，电影宣传期一过就乖乖地回学校接着念书去了。这么多年断断续续倒也是一直在演着，不过大多题材敏感没法在国内上映。直到最近接了一部科幻题材的电影，有凭着这部电影拿了奖才被大众熟悉。毕竟是国际上的大奖，这么多年来中国的演员里也就一个香港的男演员有幸摘得此桂冠。这次王子异获奖可谓是内地演员的一大突破，一时间通稿漫天飞，营销号不要命地吹。所有人都在期待新晋内地影帝的下一步作品。

(2)

蔡徐坤要来试镜这事着实吓了林政渊一大跳。他可不觉得自己一个拍苦情文艺片的中年油腻大叔有什么能让蔡大明星看上眼的。不过除了演技有待商榷，蔡徐坤确实是一个合适的人选。他的长相虽属阴柔那一卦，却是个挺坚毅的小孩。平日里待人和和气气有自己的坚持，一上舞台就变了个人似得，还一次变一个样。林政渊有印象的是一场他个人演唱会上的造型。暗红衣袍上覆着华丽繁杂的金色绣纹，脚下蹬着黑色高跟，蓝色染料随意抹在白皙的脸上，偏偏两片唇是大红的，朱唇皓齿一张一合间就像是火团燃烧吞噬空气，直叫你缺氧窒息。

加上如今蔡徐坤的人气，虽不能算内娱顶流，却也是个实打实的流量小生。再说如今也没几个合适的人选，林政渊索性就给了蔡歌手来试镜的机会。

试镜前一天蔡徐坤特地早睡，第二天起了个大早，让化妆师给自己捣鼓了个伪素颜妆。平时糙的不行的183大汉，今天做了一个半小时的保湿，连眉角的一根小碎毛都龟毛地让化妆师残忍剃掉。

笑话，今天可是要去见未来老公的，换你你不认真捯饬？

每个演员试镜的时间是错开的，蔡徐坤被排在最后一个。一进屋就看见他坐在林导的旁边翻着试镜演员的资料。林政渊看见他就招呼他坐下喝水，把寒气逼出去再开始。蔡徐坤一进屋就看到了王子异，他坐在林政渊旁边，低着头翻着手里的资料。蔡徐坤一想到他手里的资料可能是自己的就开始呼吸不顺，心控制不住地砰砰跳，耳根发红。

太讨厌了，蔡徐坤想，为什么要开温度这么高的暖气。

他强迫自己开始背林政渊给他的试镜片段。林导倒也没为难他，让他演的是后期莫白和沈放重归于好后的一段戏。自从沈放提过莫白唱歌好听，莫白的每一首歌都是为沈放而唱。他总是把演唱会的票偷偷塞到沈放的大衣口袋里，然后等着专为他留的位置被那人坐下后才开始歌唱。年轻人爱意喷涌，唱到声音沙哑也要将心意诉予那人听。

给蔡徐坤的是一首直白甜蜜的英文歌，不仅要看他的演技，更是要听听他的唱功。给他的准备时间不多，所幸这歌是蔡徐坤少年时期很喜欢的欧美摇滚歌手的早期作品，他从前也听过，不难学。只听了两遍他便示意自己准备好了。

工作人员甚至贴心地准备了立麦，他深吸一口气，清了清嗓，第一次将目光光明正大地落在王子异身上。

lala la la la la lala lalala  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you  
And I I like the way, you're such a star  
But that's not why I love you

Hey，Do you feel,  
do you feel me  
do you feel what I feel too  
Do you need,  
do you need me  
do you need me-e-e

蔡徐坤觉得自己真是爷们。他第一次对上王子异的视线，就跟他表白了。

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you   
Being you  
Just you  
Yea the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

三秒后蔡徐坤又觉得自己连个娘们都不如，在王子异的注视下他输的未免也太过惨烈。不到三秒就慌张地移开视线，速度迅速简直可以被称为三秒男。

心脏又再次不听话地砰砰乱跳，蔡徐坤只觉得这声响震耳欲聋，他陷在其中，快要听不清伴奏的声音。手心湿地快要握不住话筒，空着的右手被它的主人掩在身后偷偷擦去身体因本能而分泌出的湿汗后被用力一攥紧又松开，下一秒又与左手交换位置，握紧话筒。蔡徐坤在副歌的空隙深吸一口气，直勾勾地看向他肖想了5年的男人。

You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you just you  
Yeah the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

玫瑰在荒野里孤独艰难地生长，路过的毒蛇问它为了什么，玫瑰伸出身上的刺说是为了等一个王子将自己采摘。毒蛇嘶嘶吐着舌头，王子才不会喜欢你这样满身是刺的玫瑰。玫瑰还是挺着他的刺，那他就不是我的王子。毒蛇笑得舌头一抽一抽，但被王子摘了你不就死了吗蠢货。而玫瑰却还是不在意，那我的盛开就值得了，它说。

而此刻蔡徐坤看着王子异，玫瑰没有白开，他想。

(3)

蔡徐坤在吴清数次从后视镜里偷瞄他却欲言又止之后忍不住出声：”有什么就直说。“

他明天有一个新歌舞台，昨晚国外飞回首都连夜转场到上海彩排。现在就想蒙头大睡，实在没心思猜自己的经纪人的小心思。

”额，也不是什么大事。” 吴清咳了咳嗓子，“就是林导那边说还要再考虑考虑。”

蔡徐坤哼了一声示意自己听到了就没再说话。

倒是自己向来沉稳的经纪人再三犹豫，开口尝试安慰道：“这，他们也没决定最终人选哈，我们还有机会。再说这王影帝一时半伙的也不会息影，下次再试也成是吧。”

可是蔡祖宗就只是拉了拉自己的口罩，嗯了一声表示听到了后就闭上眼没再说话。

一出酒店门他就知道自己没戏，唱歌那一段还凑合，后头跟王子异对戏那可真真砸了。

他唱完歌后王子异脸上还是跟他进门时一样没什么表情，周遭那股疏离感还在，是能让蔡徐坤不敢与之对视的生人勿近。他刚开始以为王子异会点评一两句的，但现下这个肉体可感的温度下降很快让他发热的脑袋冷静下来。

王子异显然不打算说点什么。

失望还是一点点爬上来。

尽管他知道在那人眼里这点情意只不过代入角色后拙劣的表演，试镜时不要给把事情写在脸上是对他的尊重。

但他还是奢望那人能给自己一点反应，一句话也好，至少不要一副什么都没有发生过的样子。

蔡徐坤不可控地变丧，他知道自己不该这样，显得很不专业。可在那人面前他好像总是学不会伪装。

林政渊深知王大影帝日常扮演面瘫的尿性，只好出面做个和事佬，鼓了鼓掌算是对蔡徐坤刚才给王子异一顿“暗送秋波”的回应。又从给他准备的剧本里挑了一段和王子异来搭。

是莫白在和沈放上/床之后在沈放眼皮底下给自己另一个相好发短信。

定在酒店原来是这个用处。蔡徐坤扯开嘴角露出了个不知是不是笑的笑容。

见面第一天就告白上/床，我可真是把自己牛逼坏了。

完了完了，蔡徐坤从坐上那张床开始就紧张的不行，五指下意识地攥紧，给丝绸材质的床单带来一道道伤痕。

见鬼，王子异怎么会答应跟试镜的演员试戏，是我疯了还是他疯了？ 蔡坤头大。

更见鬼的是，他清楚地意识到，身体某处开始兴奋，隐隐约约有要抬头呐喊的阵势。

(4)

论床戏老戏骨，王子异当之无愧。业内戏称这么多年跟他拍的激情戏的男女演员可以完美引用lady gaga born this way 里一整串的歌词，  
  
No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
  
虽然明白这是夸张了不知道多少倍的说法，蔡徐坤不得不承认自己听到这话的时候还是很不爽。  
  
那时不爽的菜菜应当是没有想到自己也会有跟王子异拍床戏的时候。  
  
沈放侧躺在他身后，呼吸洒在他的耳垂，吻若有若无地落在耳根，一下又一下，好像得了趣。蔡徐坤拿着手机的那一侧手臂随着他的吻落下一起轻颤。  
  
“在跟谁回消息？” 沈放轻咬他的耳垂。  
  
他一惊，手机从手上滑下来，掉到床上没有发出声音。  
他慌乱地去抓手机，身后的温度却骤降，床的凹陷消失，王子异从床上起来了，跟林政渊打了声招呼说去抽根烟就径直出了房门。  
  
完了，蔡徐坤懊恼地闭上眼，忙抓紧被子盖住自己的下半身，起身坐在床上看林导的反应。  
  
“没事，子异气场太强了是吧，没事的小徐。今天就到这里，辛苦你了。“林政渊对着一脸慌乱懊恼的小孩没说什么重话。叫其他人出去后，自己也离开关上门让他自己一个人在卧房里冷静一下。  
  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，蔡大明星表示奔溃。二十二年都没有经历过这么尴尬的时刻，他可真是丢脸丢到家了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
  
床上的一小团扭来扭去，在床单上留下密密麻麻毫无规律的痕迹，就像此刻蔡徐坤的大脑活动，陷入死机又重启的死循环，满屏幕的乱码都在喊着：我们要罢工啦！  
  
十几分钟后那一团不再扭动，蔡徐坤布满潮红的脸从被子里探出，他失神地盯着天花板，上头亮闪闪的装饰迷了他的眼，大脑里是数不清的无数星星在一闪一闪，就像他第一次见王子异那晚。  
  
蔡徐坤是雏这事圈子里估计没几个人信，但他确实是。他以往的欲望也不重，甚至不太喜欢手淫。第一次有强烈的欲望是对着屏幕里的王子异。  
  
17岁生日那天他逃了晚自习在街上游荡，路过一个影院时被一张海报上的男人吸引，就进去看了这部电影。那男人演的是个狂热潜水爱好者，决定用跳水来结束自己的生命。在此之前他点了一个妓/女，两人在沙发上交媾，电视上播的是有关跳水自杀的纪录片，呻吟伴着无数人向大海献祭自己前最后的呐喊，是这个男人的哀乐。  
  
电影的最后男人跃进海水，将这人间抛在身后。55米时，他醉在这吵吵闹闹的海，70米时他沉沉睡去，200米时他的身体被挤压变形，230米他消失于黑暗，呻吟消失，海水回归宁静。  
  
蔡徐坤坐在座椅上，汗从头皮沁出，双唇轻启，呼吸紧促，灯亮起来那一刻他意识到湿的不仅是他的额头，他的腋下，他的后背，还有他的心。17岁那个燥热潮湿的夏夜，他第一次明白了性/欲为何，也第一次明白了心动为何。   


(5)

今晚是个拼盘演唱会。蔡徐坤的节目排在挺后面，他在后台候场的时候偷得了点闲，登着小号刷微博。

“看了蔡徐坤打篮球，我们都应该向吴一帆道歉！”  
“蔡徐坤粉丝为何找吴一帆粉丝打架？只因你太美！”

一个个加粗的红色标题让蔡徐坤从试镜过后没没好过的心情一下down到谷底。皱了皱眉，呼了一大口气，蔡徐坤切了小号开始看王子异的消息。

“林政渊新戏《烂俗电影》男二无人能演？”  
“王子异新戏疑因找不到演员而胎死腹中？”

这都是些什么东西，听风说雨，狗屁不通，血口喷人！蔡大明星气的嘟着嘴在位置上扭来扭去，捏着二十四宫格就开怼无良营销号。一旁小心翼翼摆衣服的助理大声制止：“坤坤别动！衣服要皱了！”

晚会到后半场，但没等到自己偶像的粉丝们还是精力充沛，主持人宣布下一位表演嘉宾时她们就开始大声尖叫，金晃晃的灯牌照亮一整个馆场，把林政渊吓了一跳。

“嘿，这小徐人气挺高啊。” 自诩见多识广的林导不得不承认自己没见过这场面。不过他倒不觉得有啥不好意思，毕竟身边的这尊活佛肯定也没见过。

王子异戴的黑色渔夫帽也没挡住金光照到他脸上，沉默了一晚的王面瘫此刻终于有了点情绪波澜，抿了抿嘴，从包里拿出了口罩。

林政渊见不得他这怂样，刚想开口嘲笑他，就听尖叫声一浪又高过一浪。舞台上出现一人，灯光拢成一团打在台上将他圈起。

太多的fake friends  
歧视链严重的圈子  
大多数笑我偏执  
谁懂得疯子的坚持

王子异的眉毛挑起，这造型和歌词都有点意思。  
主角一条黑纱蒙着眼，大衣手套都齐全，伴舞却是一群只穿着背心的欧美肌肉男。  
看着应该是火爆炸裂的舞台，蔡徐坤却将自己全部武装，好像受不住周遭的寒气。

得得到得不到得不到  
得不到得不到得得到  
谣言在黑色里游走这邪念多可笑多可笑  
把冷眼都搅碎一口口吞下去  
慢悠悠游过去这趟浑水  
当你怕 又是为何  
谁又空有一张躯壳  
不愿做任人摆布的棋子  
可谁比谁可怜 

蔡徐坤觉得这一切很奇怪。明明自己置身于闹哄哄的馆场，周围是一片金灿灿的灯牌。无数女孩疯狂地喊着他的名字向他诉说他们的爱意，但他却仍觉得自己被困在一团黑暗里。像是在穿梭时空的隧道，时间被压缩发出噼里啪啦的声音就像一个个不同的声音在大喊自己的名字，尖锐的嘲笑声在耳边呼啸。他用力挥着双臂拨开乌黑迷雾看清那些丑陋贪婪的嘴脸，却发现他们竟长着同样的一张脸，眼球凹出嘴角带血，笑容狰狞丑陋怖人而又千篇一律的一张张脸。 

早习惯过无人问津一旁的冷眼  
只要剩最后一束光就不惜一切  
不痛不痒不变  
我相信真相会来  
别蒙着眼

他扯下黑纱，直视打在身上的强光，像在与一双双冷漠的眼睛对视，又像只是在与自己较量。

消息来的越来越坏 哪有感同身受的道理  
太多脏水泼满身 看着背叛转为动机  
那就跟风耍一哈 装聋还作哑  
这水到底有多深 谁又管你真或假

擅读道德条文 疯了心 偷渡着败德  
好让黑被技术型漂白神圣了邪恶  
污名 别人付出的努力 有谁 能被资格给裁定   
怪我不认被看不顺 杀红了眼  
I’m not pretending

被绑在十字架上的哥白尼一动不动，路过的陌生人例行吐完唾沫星子后各回各家。无人的街道上他慢慢抬起头，声带没有振动，只有夏蝉还在应和。但蔡徐坤却明白他在说什么。

“地球是圆的，我知道。”  
他沉默着站在这个不朽的灵魂面前，像是在回复他，又像只是在自言自语。  
“我也知道。”

林政渊看完蔡徐坤的表演后便先回去了，王子异一人留到了全场表演结束。上了保姆车就问许诺要了她的微博号。

小许助理在车里玩了一晚上手机现在头昏脑胀，听到老板要看微博更觉得自己还没清醒。  
晕晕乎乎凑过去看到老板在手机上输入：蔡徐坤蒙着眼歌词

？？？？？小许蒙圈  
“那个，老板，不然我帮你建个小号？”

“不用，我就看看。” 

刚才那眼神实在警告我不要多看吗！！！被老板淡淡一瞥的小许表示受到惊吓。  
“哦哦，好的好的，那您慢慢看。” 蒙圈小许赶忙催促司机开车去机场。

到机场的车程要一个多小时，活蹦乱跳了一天的小许在路上睡的迷迷糊糊时听见自己老板在打电话，说了一句什么。

是什么呢？好像是“就他吧” ？  
但是迷糊小许还没来得及回忆清楚呢，就被周公召唤走啦。

(6)

沈放第一次在夜店见到莫白时他在跳舞。

决定带他回家是因为他跳舞时露出来的一截腰，藏在花衬衫下随着衣摆若隐若现。这人很白，沈放眯着眼将目光聚焦到那一截乳白皮肤的时候就冒出了这想法，看久了连带着手上这根烟都莫名有股奶香味。

等到莫白跳尽兴出了夜店门他才上前搭讪。哪知莫白张口就来了一句“给多少？” 

离得近了那股奶味就更浓了。他不得不稍稍吸了一下鼻子来缓解鼻腔的刺痒。 

“一个你一个月不会忘掉的夜晚。” 他眨眼着回答道。

莫白呲呲笑出声来，藕臂攀上沈放的脖子。“那要是不能呢？”

“那就试试两晚。” 人在跟前了他才发现莫白挺高的，就跟自己差了几厘米。是微微低下头就能接吻的距离。不过腰也是真的细，自己一只手臂就能把他堪堪环住。

“cut！” 林政渊喊出声。

听到喊卡，蔡徐坤马上就从王子异的怀里跳出来，背过身试着稳住自己微抖的手臂。被嫌弃的王大影帝倒也不恼，面无表情地穿上助理拿来的大衣去找林政渊看回放。

蔡徐坤被助理灌了一口热水后连忙也过去跟他们一起看。助理喊着让他把衣服套上他也只匆忙披在肩上敷衍了事。

林政渊正兴奋地唾沫四溅：“哎呀，我真是没有看错！你们两个！有那个味！成了成了！“  
一见蔡徐坤过来，他更激动了，挥手招呼人往前靠。

“诶小蔡啊，你来看看。这氛围是有了，但是感觉你还有点紧张，下次再放开点哈。”

他忙不迭点头说好的好的。北方的冬夜是真的冷，说话时冒出的白气好像把他身上的热量一起带走了。他一边哈着手，一边凑过去看显示屏。林政渊拉着他还想跟他讲一讲拍摄角度，就被王子异制止住。

“先把衣服穿好。” 他朝蔡徐坤抬了抬下巴示意，露出万千外网粉丝迷恋的名品下颚线。

蔡徐坤突然被cue, 收获一个对视，慌乱移开视线后胡乱嗯嗯两声穿好羽绒服。继续认真听林政渊的指导，手却不由自主摸到被冻的发红的耳朵。奇怪，都进来这么久了，怎么这时候才觉得耳朵火辣辣的呢。

好在林导的逼逼叨叨也没有很久，王子异后来就离开去另一个棚补妆，小蔡的耳朵才渐渐安静下来，不再赤着皮秀存在感。

又来了两遍之后林政渊终于满意。决定放他们回去好好休息，同时叮嘱他们俩回去好好准备明天的床戏。

“虽然第二天就拍床戏有点着急，但是这场你俩要是太熟了我怕拍不好，所以我们就按剧情走。小蔡你也别紧张，我们都是专业的哈。”

在酒店电梯遇到王子异的时候蔡徐坤还沉浸在对明天床戏的一系列小情绪里。见了人一时不知该怎么反应，呆呆地看着王子异直到对方先开口打招呼。

“Hello.”

“Hi...Hi!”

“今天辛苦了，好好休息，明天见。” 王子异边按楼层边说道。也许是看出他的拘谨不安，他又补充道

“有什么问题都可以问我和林导，不用害怕。” 他的声音倒不像他人一样冷，甚至因为缓慢的语调而显得有一点软。

“嗯，好的，谢谢前辈。” 磕磕绊绊的回答没有了，但蔡徐坤还是习惯性地躲避跟王子异的对视，眼神落在电梯缝里。好在王子异没有在跟他继续聊下去，嗯了一声作为回答后就静静地开始回他的消息，应该是在跟助理确认明晚的一个行程。

“叮”的一声，是王子异的楼层到了。他一边讲着语音，一边走出电梯侧身朝蔡徐坤挥挥手后转过身去。

但身后传来蔡徐坤的喊声：“前辈！”

他有些诧异地回过身，看着蔡徐坤等着他说下一句。

“明天，是真的亲吗？” 蔡徐坤犹豫半天还是直白地问了出来。可把身边的助理吓了一跳，心里无数！！！？？？

原来小朋友是因为这件事纠结了一天吗。

“我尽量不留下痕迹。” 他严肃道。

“啊，我不是那个意思！留下也没关系的！不是，我...”蔡徐坤连忙解释。

王子异轻笑出声，在电梯门关上之前打断他  
“那么晚安了，小坤。”

蔡徐坤戴着墨镜一脸冷漠走进房间，冒出来的寒气把身边的小助理冻的够呛，一句“坤哥，那你好好休息，明天早上我给你带早餐。”后就脚底抹油开溜。

房间里安静了两秒后响起一声嘹亮的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

蔡徐坤跳到床上狂摔枕头“他叫我小坤！小坤！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

毛茸茸的小脑袋在床单上蹭来蹭去，蔡徐坤的思绪也一直在软绵绵的云上飘啊飘。

今晚应该会有个好梦，他想。

(7)

落地窗和地板都是冰冷的，纠缠的肉体却是火热的。莫白被顶撞得没了力气，整个人向后挂在沈放身上。两人上半身紧密贴和，他隐隐觉得自己的后背可以感知到沈放的胸肌。两块坚挺的肌肉随着每一次进入和抽出在他背上微微摩擦，叫人瘙痒难耐。可下半身却是酸爽无力的，纤细湿滑的两条腿止不住抖动。欲求不满的男人只好将人靠在窗户上，一手圈住他的两根手臂，一手环住他的腰。莫白胸前两颗红茱萸被挤在玻璃上，随着他身体的摆动被硅酸盐摩擦肿大。前列腺被一次次撞击的快感跟着脊柱来到大脑皮层，再随着他的呻/吟挤进沈放的耳朵。

身下人软腻的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂。沈放红了眼，加快频率摆动腰身将自己埋得更深。松开束缚莫白的那只手将他的脸贴在玻璃上，两手分别把握两片白花花的臀瓣，用力向外掰开露出吞吐自己的小洞，进的更深。两片臀紧贴沈放的小腹，他抓着臀肉就往自己的囊袋上靠。莫白的臀没什么肉，被他这么一抓就犯疼，疼痛跟快意一起将他淹没，精关失守射出白浊在玻璃上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

他的脸在玻璃上随着抽插上下移，每一次顶弄都会被挤压变形。温热的呼吸打在玻璃上，留下一团又一团的雾花，模糊了窗外的万家灯火。

莫白不服输地瞪着那些蓝蓝红红的灯光，执拗地想要分辨出来自不同人家的灯火，眼睛刺痛也不放弃。身后人察觉他的走神，在他耳边轻咬一口，表示自己的不满。下身的动作一下下变重，落在他后背的吻也慢慢用力。

从颈部慢慢向下沿伸，刚开始只是羽毛似的在他背上跳舞，到最后简直可以说是将嘴唇直接砸在他背上吮吸。最后一次的亲吻沈放在莫白背上留下了痕迹，也将精液留在了他体内。

被内射那一刻莫白觉得自己似乎是看清了那几束灯光，他闭上眼，然后眼泪就掉了下来。

林政渊一喊cut 蔡徐坤就支撑不住从玻璃上滑下跪在地上。身后的人离开却又马上回来，是王子异去拿了件黑色羽绒服给他披上。他低声道了谢就闭上眼将自己蜷缩在大衣里慢满调整呼吸。没了那人将自己环住，周遭的温度很快就掉了下来，他觉得自己很冷，可脑袋却迷迷糊糊涨得发热。

所以，刚才王子异是硬了吗？蔡徐坤耷拉着脑袋胡思乱想。他一面觉得这应该是件值得开心的事，却又为自己将自己偶像的正常工作拿来意淫而感到羞耻惭愧。他还没想明白自己到底能不能开心，就被助理的喊叫吓到

“坤坤！坤坤！快来人呐，他晕过去了！”

嗯？他迟钝地想回答，我没有啊。可话还没出口，就失去了意识。

再醒来时是在自己房间里，小助理趴在沙发上睡得正香。房间里黑乎乎一片，只有走廊的夜灯还开着。

左手还贴着注射止血的绷带，他这才明白自己是拍戏拍到晕过去了。

无语，我去。拍个床戏拍到晕过去的还有人吗，也太丢脸了吧。

他艰难起身右手去够床头柜上的手机，一点开果然满屏的消息。蔡徐坤撅着嘴一点点往下滑，在看到王子异的消息时忍不住翘起嘴角。

“看到了给我打电话。”

凌晨三点了，还要给他打吗？小菜的嘴巴又翘了起来。

左手因为输液紫了一大片，他用右手一点一点回复道“ 前辈睡了吗？我醒了。如果您休息了那就晚安啦.”

对方很快显示正在输入中，回到“ 没有，在赶行程，方便语音吗？”

蔡徐坤有点方，下意识想答应却瞄到了沙发上的助理，只好努力加快速度打字道“ 我的助理睡着了。。。你等等。”

蔡徐坤艰难起床找来耳机，拨通语音通话。

对方很快就接了。“小坤，是刚醒吗？身体有没有好一点？”

“我给你打字好吗？” 蔡徐坤小声回答道。

“啊，好的。那你听我说吧，我就是想跟你说声抱歉，今天害你发烧了。”

“这个天气穿太少确实很容易着凉，剧组暖气开得不够，林导已经骂过他们了，希望你不要介意。” 那人的声音从冰冷的塑料壳里传过来，却还是让人觉得暖呼呼的。

他慢吞吞打字“ 没有的事，是我自己身体不争气。” 

打字的时间花的有点长，王子异也耐心等着。

“还有今天的戏，还是不小心把你背弄红了，实在不好意思。” 第三句话了，王子异还是在道歉。

蔡徐坤急忙打字“没关系” 匆忙发过去后又觉得这三个字太过生硬，好像自己是在生气一样。  
挂耳挠腮还是没想出怎么说只好小声说“ 没关系的。”

“嗯，那你好好休息，期待接下来我们的合作。” 明明是明显公式化的结束语，蔡徐坤却不想顺着他的话挂断语音。  
许是今夜耳机里的声音太过性感，又或者是几小时前那人肌肤的清晰触感还残留指尖，又或者他只是在那瞬想起了他身上的香水味。在理智回笼阻止他之前，蔡徐坤轻喊出声 “等等！”

“嗯？怎么啦？” 王子异还是温吞的声音。

“嗯。。。为什么选了我啊？” 蔡徐坤犹豫再三，还是忍不住问了出来。

“啊” 王子异轻笑出声。“我跟林导去看过你的舞台，你应该不知道吧。”

“啊？”

“是《蒙着眼》的首发舞台，我当时听着歌词就觉得你这个小孩挺有意思，就去网上搜了你的经历。然后就觉得你是一个坚毅的孩子，跟我理解的莫白有点像，说不定可以试试。”

“啊，这样啊。” 原来王子异也看了那个视频吗，那他是不是也觉得自己很矫揉造作...蔡徐坤的手不自觉攥紧了被子。

“那个视频，那个其实就是那时候节目要求的一个表演，我平常不那样打球的...” 他没底气地小声解释道。

“嗯？我觉得那个视频里的小坤很可爱呀。” 王子异停顿了一下接着开口“ 啊，我叫你小坤好吗？我看你的粉丝都叫你小坤或者坤坤，抱歉之前一直没有征得你的同意就这样叫你。”

“啊可以的可以的！” 蔡徐坤忙开口答应。

“小坤，我觉得你很可爱，是个很努力的小朋友，希望你不要被那些满怀恶意的言论影响，毕竟 Only time proves everything. 对吗？”

“嗯。”蔡徐坤蒙在被子里出声。

“好啦，快去休息吧小坤，好好看剧本，有不懂的随时问我，嗯？”

要命，王子异为什么可以这么温柔的讲话！

蔡徐坤乖巧点头，耳朵泛红变热。两秒后反应过来王子异看不到，于是急忙大声回复“啊好的好的。”

“好，那我挂了。”王子异带着笑意说道，蔡徐坤直觉他是在笑自己的莽撞。

他的耳朵更红了，嗯了一声后匆忙挂断语音，用手捂住耳朵给它降温。

一抬头，小助理躺在沙发上一脸懵逼，“坤坤你醒啦。”

今天的小助理也是单身且无辜的小助理呢。

（8）

王子异一个行程要去两天，蔡徐坤就单独拍了两天的戏。林政渊有心让他再休息一天，奈何剧组这么多人实在耗不起，只好绞尽脑汁调了几场简单的戏给他。

可没想到就昨天发挥不错的蔡徐坤今天就不行了。早上几场简单地不能再简单的戏，林政渊就是不满意，两场卡了三个镜头。

“小蔡我问你，你觉得为什么莫白说着要钱才给上，结果沈放来了一句他就乖乖跟他回家了？” 林政渊五十多岁一老头子活到这岁数了年轻时的暴脾气缓和了不少，这几年好不容易吹胡子瞪眼给演员从头分析人物关系，一时火气上来，语气也变冲了不少。

“因为他认出沈放是个导演，想要从他这里要角色？” NG多遍后蔡徐坤失去自信，不敢在林导面前用肯定句回答问题。

“诶，对了。那他直接说自己要角色不就好了吗？何必绕这么大圈子呢？”

“因为，担心直说沈放不愿意？”

“沈放为啥不愿意，他睡过的演员还少吗？”

“那，那是为什么呀？”

“这么说吧，他是专门去那个酒店钓沈放的，懂了吗？”

“啊？” 蔡徐坤表示惊讶。

“你说他一个专业表演学院出来的学生怎么可能不知道沈放这种电影界标新立异的奇葩。估计每个上当代主流电影赏析的老师都爱提一嘴他的风流韵事乐一乐嘞。”

“啊，这样嘛。”蔡徐坤低着头微微晃动脑袋，表示自己懂了。但其实还是不懂，他不好意思说。

“这样吧，你的戏今天就先到这里，回去好好再琢磨琢磨，你也别有负担，我选你的时候想的比现在难多了。昨天你就发挥得不错，我们慢慢来啊。” 一阵噼里啪啦之后林政渊的火气差不多消了，也不想再为难小朋友，挥挥手就让他先回去调整，喊副导演先安排其他人同场景的戏。

蔡徐坤回酒店就开始从头看剧本。

他们为什么认为莫白是故意等着沈放的呢？剧本上没有写的原来可以自己推测的吗？

进组之前侧虎扑食狼吞虎咽了一个月表演课的蔡徐坤一直被教导着要努力从简单的语言动作中体会人物之间的感情变化，从来没听过还能自己想剧情编故事。这会被林导骂了才知道还能这么操作，看着剧本就开始了自己的天马行空。

他的人物小篆本来内容跨度是从电影的开始到结束，这回是不是还要从莫白童年开始讲起？可这剧本里根本没呀，总不能我自己胡编乱造吧。

陷入困惑的蔡徐坤理智上明白自己应该找编剧聊聊，手却打开微信点开了跟王子异的对话栏。

我就问问演戏上的事，应该不算随便打扰前辈吧。

他一字一句地斟酌：前辈，方便问您一些有关电影情节的问题吗？我搞不太清楚，您有空的时候回我就好，打扰您了实在不好意思QAQ。

发出去了又马上后悔，前辈会不会看不懂颜文字？天呐，我在干嘛！

可等啊等，等到蔡徐坤在脑海里构造了千种王子异可能的回答，等到手头的剧本又被他心不在焉地翻了一遍，等到黑暗吞噬天空路边亮起照明灯，等到他强迫自己集中精神练了一遍又一遍明天的戏，等到他托着脑袋根据编剧的提示用荧光笔划出重点，等到他缩在被窝里盯着对话框眼睛觉得酸痛，等到手机从他的手里滑下安静地躺在床单上，王子异还是没有回复他。

凌晨五点，沉寂了一晚上的手机屏幕亮起，是王子异的消息进来了。然而十秒后它又变成了：“王子异前辈“撤回了一条消息。

王子异回片场的时候蔡徐坤已经拍完了上午的戏份。他裹着厚厚的羽绒服坐在小马扎上跟编剧老师讨论剧情。

“您觉得莫白是什么时候喜欢上沈放的呢，又是为什么喜欢上他了呢？”

“开始注意到某一个人可以是因为某一件特殊的事情，但喜欢一个人是却需要很多很多次心动才能确定的。”编剧老师呷着一口热茶在白雾缭绕里高深地回答道。

“那您觉得他是因为什么事情注意到了沈放呢？”

“谁知道呢，也许只是某天无意看了场他的电影呢。”

（9）

沈放极喜欢抽烟。但这家伙又嗜甜，抽不得苦不拉几的烟。年轻的时候他跟风抽了一阵子黄鹤楼1916，上了点年纪之后就开始喜欢上了软礼印象。每次事后就爱来一根，幸好味道不难闻，莫白才忍了这么多年，兴致上来的时候还会跟着一起来一根。男人下半身那根爽了，抽着烟脑袋也爽了，就爱开始让自己的嘴皮子也爽一爽。

有时候是湿漉漉的艳情诗，怎么下流怎么来。有时候是一连串毫不留情的骂娘送给乱搞市场的无良商业片导演，有时候是义愤填膺痛批腐朽封建的不可言说人群：那是艺术懂吗！老子拍的是艺术！更多时候只是一声声叹气，沉默许久跟莫白认真地来一句：我还是想拍。

那时莫白刚跟了他，年纪轻没见过什么世面，每到这时就觉得这男人好迷人。他的情欲由他挑起，他的肉体随他沉沦，他的思想由他激活。

是不是所有小gay在变成老gay的路上都曾爱上过一个比自己阅历深的老男人?

蔡徐坤躺在王子异的怀里时也这么想着。

场务叫着喊着调度道具，蔡徐坤和王子异就安静地靠着枕头试着戏。

补光板调来调去效果都不让人满意，场务气得要死吼着工作人员加快速度，本来还算大的卧室挤了一群人吵吵闹闹。

太奇怪了，都这么吵了，蔡徐坤还是把自己的心跳声听得清清楚楚。

扑通扑通，一下又一下。

王子异一边搂着他，一边背台词。给他的是一首词，里面的字生僻拗口，王子异昨晚光是背词就花去不少时间。

晓妆初过，沉檀轻注些儿个。  
向人微露丁香颗，一曲清歌，暂引樱桃破。  
罗袖裛残殷色可，杯深旋被香醪涴。  
绣床斜凭娇无那，烂嚼红茸，笑向檀郎唾。

说到两句王子异就念错了词，他抱歉一笑，摇着头开玩笑：“我该去找编剧老师聊一聊了。”

听着他好脾气的自我调侃，蔡徐坤原本因为跟王子异距离太近的紧张感跟着自己忍不住发出的笑声一起散出体内，肩膀也慢慢松了下来。大着胆子跟王子异开玩笑：“那他大概只会喝着茶说‘这都是命啊！’。”

两个人都笑出声来疏离感就消失不见了，蔡徐坤终于找到破冰点，问出困扰了自己很久的问题。

“前辈，昨天晚上您想跟我说的是什么呢？我起来的时候只看到了您撤回消息的提示。这么晚还没休息吗？”

“啊，” 王子异把目光移开剧本，看向蔡徐坤。

“前天是我一个朋友的生日，我去看他，就没看消息，看到你消息的时候就太晚了。本来想微信上跟你说的，后来觉得还是直接讲方便。加上后来又太晚了，所以就把发你的语音撤回了。晚上你有事吗？有空的话等下拍完我们可以聊聊。” 他微笑着回答。

“嗯嗯，好的麻烦您了。” 蔡徐坤立马答应，语气轻快，好像几分钟前不曾小心翼翼再三斟酌。

正式拍摄的时候王子异没出错，他吐着烟在蔡徐坤耳边念词。烟雾从他的嘴里跑出来就变凉，又在蔡徐坤的耳窝里着陆液化，把蔡徐坤激的一机灵，倒是恰到好处地演出来了那份又羞又娇。

他俩的戏份一完，蔡徐坤又回去坐在他的小马扎上跟人聊天，不过这次的聊天对象不再是故作玄虚的编剧。而是王子异。

“前辈，我觉得莫白是一个很复杂的人，他好像有自己的坚持，又好像根本不在乎。”

“你记不记得我之前说觉得你身上有跟他很像的地方？” 王子异捧着保温杯看着蔡徐坤微笑道。

“如果没有能力阻止自己陷下去，那就不要忘记自己为什么想爬上来。

我觉得莫白是很坚毅的一个孩子。当然你不能用普通人的眼光去看他。毕竟靠出卖肉体得来的成功本来就不容易被大众所接受。当然我们要的也不是一个大家都喜欢的道德模范，这世上本来也没有完完全全的圣人。莫白身上的闪光点就在于，无论生活怎样给予他重击，他都没有放弃。

就算活得像一滩烂泥，他也在努力地想要过得好一点。”

“其实我觉得，前辈你也和沈放很像。” 蔡徐坤沉默几秒后开口。

“嗯？”王子异音调上扬，表达自己的好奇。

“沈放是个超级执拗的人，认定了就一定要做到底。而且看外表会感觉他是一个很冷漠的人，但他其实心里很有温度的。” 蔡徐坤认真地看着王子异，一边说着一边点头。

王子异被他认真的样子逗笑，“意思是我看起来很冷漠咯？”

“哎呀前辈你没有表情的样子真的很凶，就很冷漠啊。” 蔡徐坤微嘟着嘴撒娇。

“那你还敢跟我撒娇？”

“那，那是因为后来觉得你是一个很温柔的人呀。”

臭折男！怎么可以直说我撒娇QAQ。

不过看着王子异偏过头笑得开心，蔡徐坤就觉得自己被调侃倒也值了。

至少没有像昨天被拍到的时候那么丧了嘛。

如果你想念你回不来的朋友，那可不可以让我来当你的朋友呀？

注：”晓妆...” 出自 《一斛珠》 李煜。

10.

王子异对二十出头时候的自己已经记不太清了。只记得当时国内提到他都是什么 “温柔陷阱” “靠沙雕出圈的男人” “手语老师” ”筷子手“。他本人对这些五五六六七七八八的绰号不怎么感冒，奈何好像大家都觉得挺有趣，采访时都喜欢cue他这些，一个话题可以问个四五遍，因此退出内娱这么多年后他还记得这些奇奇怪怪的话题。

不过他也只能记得这些了，毕竟其他回忆并不怎么让人愉快。

当时决定做得仓促，跟仅剩不多的粉丝的告别也说得仓促。现在想起来王子异还觉得挺对不起这些小姑娘，毕竟人家这么相信自己，自己却没什么骨气，一出事连个解释都没有就跑了。

王子异逃回法国后继续上学，可有时候还是会被国内的媒体打扰。于是毕业后干脆一不做二不休就跟着红十字去了布基纳法索援非。

布基纳法索是热带草原气候。那里又有沙漠又下雨，气候还算不错。王子异在当地一所学校教英文，跟孩们们相处让他觉得很开心。原定一年的外派期快过去时他还有些舍不得，想着要继续留下来，不过最后也还是走了。

回来后他很少再跟别人提起这段经历，连自己去过布基纳法索都很少跟人提起。他有时觉得自己忘了，有时又觉得自己记得清清楚楚，连地上坑坑洼洼的洞的形状都记得。

那天他下了课在学校的草场上散步，正给妈妈打电话呢，电话里他妈妈欣慰地他说觉得他的病好了很多，整个人也变得开朗。他正安慰她说自己本来没什么大事，就感觉房子在震。赶忙跑出屋子，就听见轰隆隆一阵响，高的楼，矮的楼，都塌了。城市上头浮起一层又一层的灰尘圈。开始的一层最大，后来慢慢变小，最后毫无章法的混成一团，就像是被埋在下头的魂魄冲破限制住自己的躯体，终于得以自由的四处飘荡。

救人很难。瓦加杜古的医疗设施很差，医生也少。大部分居民楼用的材料不够好，基本上全塌了。所幸几家医院没塌，政府只能从受伤人员较少的地区调医生，调工人来保证首都的救援工作。

王子异来的时候不是用医护人员的志愿名额来的，不过他有救助证，这时候也能派上用场。他被分到自己任教的学校的救援团队里，里面就他一个中国人，还有几个德国的学生，其他都是当地的医护人员和工人。学校是瓦加杜古最大的学校，小中高三个阶段的学生都在这里上学。地震时恰巧是周一，所有的学生都会来上课。王子异邻居的孩子就在这里上学。九岁的小男孩，刚上小学，但是人倒是很机灵。

王子异一行人初来乍到搞不懂那个简陋的装置到底怎么能弄出水，不得已敲开了对面寡妇的门。小孩被妈妈派来教他们用热水器，用蹩脚的英语跟他们沟通，时不时还夹着一两个当地的单词。王子异记着他们的官方语言是法语，便表示他们听得懂法语。

小孩很瘦，脑袋瓜也小小的，但是一双眼睛又大又圆水灵灵的好像洗干净了的葡萄。听到他们懂法语，高兴地手舞足蹈，开始自我介绍说自己的名字叫Baptiste。可爱的样子萌倒了一群猛男，更别说队里的小姑娘了。

王子异第一天去学校，就是跟着Baptiste去的。从家里到学校要骑半个小时的自行车，他家里没有自行车，就坐在王子异的后座上当敬职敬责的导航。后来王子异搞到了一台摩拖，Baptiste坐在后座上开心的不得了，尖叫着问他说这是不是就是飞翔的感觉。

王子异摸着他的头逗他，不是哦，飞机比这快好多好多倍呢。Baptiste一脸憧憬，那坐飞机是不是就是可以去好远好远之外的地方啦？那我是不是就能去赚好多钱呀？

王子异一边加速一边大声回答他：对！然后就听见小朋友开心的尖叫在弯弯曲曲的黄土路上飘了一路。

学校里压了两千个人，来救他们的人只有二十三个。王子异原先等在草地上临时搭起来的棚里，负责救治被找出来的伤员。后来实在着急，加入了搬水泥板，拔钢筋的队伍里。

天一直下着小雨，灰乎乎的叫人看不清。此时还在废墟下的人已经被困过24小时。找到的人情况也不好，运气好的伤腿伤脚，运气不好的被砸中脑袋当场死亡。有次翻开一块水泥板就看到一个女孩胸口被钢筋刺穿，血顺着雨水流了一路积在坑里，救援的工人犹豫地问他们：“ Comment faire?Comment faire?”口音极重地催着王子异他们做决定，这女孩，还有救的必要吗？

先前被救出来的另一个女孩子在一旁拖着一条腿大喊“ Please! Please!” 凄惨的哭叫声回荡在铁锈味的空气里。

王子异和一个德国的男孩把女孩子连着钢筋搬到了一旁的空地，盖了层塑料膜就又冲回去搬别的水泥板。

晚上天太黑，用安全帽上的灯根本看不清。他们顺着红色的水流走了一路，拿着钢筋棍左敲敲右敲敲，听到了一两个细微的回应。

凌晨四点的时候天开始亮，王子异爬起来准备继续搬水泥。一辆军用车就开进来，下来一个穿西装的人叫他们去旁边的政府办公楼救人。

当地的工人们和两个护士没说什么就收拾东西转移阵地走人，留下他们几个外国人愣在原地面面相觑。

德国的男生先喊出声：“ So what about the people here?”

穿西装的男人走过来笑着说“ Don’t worry. We will come back later.” 他身后给他撑着伞的人也礼貌的笑着。

后来场景就变得混乱，王子异记得他们几个大声喊着坚持不走：这里一定还有人活着，这里的人需要有人救他们！但是并没有人理他们，两个军人跑着过来将设备收走堆在车顶上，载着西装男走了。

好像听不到这些歇斯底里的怒吼，好像脚下的血水不曾弄湿他们的鞋。

好多年后王子异还会想起那场雨，想起Baptiste，想起自己曾答应他要带他去坐飞机，想起他问自己是不是只要好好读书就能赚好多好多的钱给妈妈买漂亮的新衣服。

他当时信誓旦旦地回答他：当然啦。不过你要先考上好高中，考上了就来找我，我带你去法国赚大钱！

他想了许多，比如给Baptiste买头等舱的冰淇淋，选一个校园里有河的大学，不要干涉他选自己喜欢的专业，还有，Baptiste会不会喜欢法国的女孩呢？

然而他终究是无能为力。

《烂俗电影》剧本开头第一段写的是：

众生有相，向者痴于顶天立地，如今痴于台下鼓掌。  
可我明白，我永远也杀不死心中的那个英雄。  
可我也明白，没有谁永远会是个所谓的英雄。

王子异第一次看剧本时，晚上梦见了沈放。他还是那副diao diao的样子，抽着根烟写着他的剧本。梦里自己站在一旁安静看他，说：我挺羡慕你。

注：“众生有相...”出自高考作文《众生有相各种痴》  
2018年12月中国红十字会派出首支援非医疗队前往布基纳法索。本文所有情节均为杜撰，没有任何根据，关于布基纳法索的描写若有不合实际的地方请指正。  



	2. （2）

（11）

爱之于我，不是肌肤之亲，不是一蔬一饭，它是一种不死的欲望，是疲惫生活中的英雄梦想。

莫白在林社新身下呻吟的时候突然想起沈放电影里的这句台词。男人亲着他的颈，就像老虎在逗小猫，叫他止不住的颤。

这念头一出来就被他条件反射地过滤清除，在一个男人的床上想另一个男人实在太像个荡妇。

虽然身边大多数人都觉得他是婊子，但莫白不认，因为沈放说他不是。

他说宝贝你是干净的。

他直勾勾盯着莫白，眼里是对他的宽容和鼓励。老流氓极喜欢嘬自己的唇珠，像在吃果冻，他这么说。

你要飞，就得飞远一点，飞高一点，别叫我舍不得。他还这么说。

切，老男人就知道说胡话哄人。莫白嘴上嫌弃着，心里却是记得的。

记得那老男人给自己念的情诗，记得他教自己品的红酒，记得他接吻时渡给自己的烟气。

林社新问他愿不愿意跟他一起走，莫白起先答应了，回去收拾东西的时候又舍不得。

他跟了沈放六年，住在这宅子六年，连从一楼到二楼有几个台阶都晓得。现在这男人一被抓去约谈他就收拾东西走人，未免太过无情。

世人总说莫白无情，红了便忘了当初扶持自己的恩人；又总说沈放无情，这么多年放浪形骸流连各式各样的温柔乡从不曾给出过真心。莫白曾经也这么以为，可到要走了才明白自己终究是舍不得。

这些年爱与不爱埋在心里，疼给自己。原以为花已凋零，春风一吹，才知原来还会开。

为什么这世上的男男女女终究是逃不过一个情字？蔡徐坤蹲在他的专用小马扎上歪着脑袋。会有人从没爱过吗？

14岁那年蔡徐坤第一次接触演艺活动，演了一部电视剧。是个很小很小的配角。后来就由此慢慢踏进了娱乐圈里。

很小的时侯他便觉得自己该是一个在电视机里出现的人，身边的叔叔阿姨总是调侃他说这么俊的小朋友，一看就是当大明星的呀。每次别人这么说时他妈妈总是淡淡的笑，不好意思地说还是要他自己决定。不过其实到现在，他也分不清做明星是否是他自己的愿望。毕竟很难说得清究竟是环境成就了他，还是他造就了环境。

17岁时他参加星动亚洲，在里面成功出道。他天真以为自己从此要走上更大更亮的舞台，可惜现实并没有像想的那般。咬着牙继续往前走，19岁时破釜成舟参加了偶像练习生C位出道，当时他哭的稀里哗啦的，绝美落泪动图被粉丝在每月6号定时回锅品尝。到现在他21岁了，每天忙着各种各样的通告，坚持着自己all for music的信念，有很多人嫉妒他，觉得他是瞎猫碰上死耗子才有这样的好运气；又有很多人心疼他，觉得过往的黑暗日子太过艰难很不容易。

众说纷纭，他本人倒是对这些都不怎么感兴趣，有时候甚至会想拒绝接收外界对自己的评价。采访时他会谦逊地回答说要有选择的看外界对自己的评价，镜头下会跟人自我调侃，说自己是彻头彻尾的冷血动物，外界的厌恶爱怜悯都让他起不来波澜。一个人时其实什么都不说，不解释不掩饰，用空洞黑白的自己坦然的活着。

他有时觉得自己好像失去了为爱欢欣鼓舞的能力。

或许是因为很早之前赤裸裸的现实就让他明白这世上没有平白无故的爱；又或者是他得到的爱总是太过极端，既带着毁灭一切的狂热又有着抚慰一切的温柔。他一扎身子就陷进去，火和水同时将他拥进怀里，他被包裹着，一半冰冷一半炙热挣扎不得。

蔡徐坤相信爱，却不相信自己会拥有爱。

那对王子异呢？会是爱吗？

他对王子异喜爱，敬重，崇拜，有性冲动，有占有欲，努力进到他的工作里让他认识自己。那可以归结为爱吗？

在认识试镜前他连跟王子异说过话都没有，对一个虚无飘渺远在天边的人产生的爱意可以叫做爱吗？

这不就是私生饭吗？蔡徐坤被自己的想法一惊。

完了完了，我怎么就成了私生饭了呢？

（12）

“小坤，你在干什莫？”

王子异心情不错，语调上扬着跟蔡徐坤打招呼。他讲话总是软软的，明明是地道的北方人，却总是一嘴南方口音。

蔡徐坤吓了一跳，他还沉浸在自己怎么就成了私生的不可思议中，一晃神王子异这张俊脸就出现在眼前。震惊之下心虚都直接写在脸上：

“我在额，就是，嗯...” 蔡徐坤急的大眼珠子直转悠，大脑极速搜索应急措施。

CPU开始冒烟时王子异笑出声，仁慈地解救他：

“有时间跟我对一下吗？” 语罢挥了挥手里的剧本。

“有的有的！前辈您坐！” 蔡徐坤忙接过话，抄起脚边的剧本匆忙翻到等会要拍的场次。

“你昨天和胡前辈拍的那几场都很不错，今天也要加油。”王子异看他紧张，善意地开口鼓励他。

“啊，前辈你看了啊。” 听到鼓励蔡徐坤并没有很高兴，反而觉得更尴尬了。

太羞耻了，昨天他可是跟林前辈拍了床戏。这下被王子异当面提起，整张脸都发烫。

昨天拍的18场3镜和4镜都是莫白跟林社新撒娇，他把这当作舞台上的动作设计。胡前辈就是台下的观众，把自己在台上的那一套都搬过来就有了点样子。把林政渊高兴的，直喊自己选对了人。

蔡徐坤其实深谙自己的美是带着点妖艳的美，有很多人这么说过他。他起初也试着练过肌肉，结果总是被人说觉得很突兀，这么一张精致的脸配上满身腱子肉怎么搭怎么不配。后来便慢慢的把风格往中性美上靠。

在韩国培训时，蔡徐坤曾遇上一个化妆师。那人捧着他的脸赞美：

“你好美，美到至极。”

一个人美至极处，是雌雄莫辨的。因为美本身没有性别。

他起先只是跟着潮流变浓了妆，后来又渐渐改了穿衣风格，最后学会展示自己的美去得到更多的镜头。

曾有许多人戏言说蔡徐坤的MV请女主角都是来跟他自己比美用的，被津津乐道的还有节目里女导师在台上热舞，台下所有男孩都直了眼，唯独蔡徐坤不为所动毫无波澜。时间久了蔡徐坤洁身自好，对女人无感，偶像自觉满分的评价便传开了。女友粉，泥塑粉，cp粉都甚是满意，多方共赢。由此蔡徐坤对所有合作的女性都止乎于礼，有时甚至冷脸不理人，算是彻底不再伪装。

没办法，每次他看到漂亮的女孩子，下意识的想法不是欣赏，而是将她们与自己比较，很难产生欣赏与爱慕。他身上偏女性化的美在赋予他别具一格的舞台风格的同时，也将他堵在了死胡同里：他对女性动不了心。

搞明白了这事后蔡徐坤也不急，反正偶像失格是大忌，他本来就没打算谈恋爱。不过后来还是有意识地去调整自己的舞台风格，往主流上靠。毕竟国内大环境对他这种长相的偶像实在不太友好。

不了解蔡徐坤的人也许会因为他的舞台风格而认为他在私下里一定也精致的不行，但事实截然相反，日常生活里他偏偏糙的不行。

蔡徐坤你还我女儿！妈妈粉在他满嘴胡渣发自拍后发出心碎的呐喊。

但此刻蔡·糙男人·徐·真汉子·坤正扭扭捏捏不知道怎么回答王子异。

“说起来，你觉得我跟胡前辈哪一个身材好啊？”王子异咳嗽一声卷起剧本凑到蔡徐坤跟前逗他：

“请蔡老师发表一下自己的看法。” 

不怪王子异突然幼稚，冒着热气支着耳朵的小白兔实在是太可爱啦。

想rua. 王子异面无表情地想。

“哎呦。你干嘛呀～”蔡徐坤羞的抬手捂住红脸，科科科地笑个不停。

王子异是直男吧，钢铁折男吧！

“请蔡老师严肃回答问题。”

“你你你，王老师的身材最好行不行？” 蔡徐坤被逗得不行，趁机会偷偷说自己的心里话。

“王老师这么多年一直健身吧，身材真的很好，我特羡慕。”

王子异满意点头：“蔡老师回答的很不错。” 片刻后实在没忍住笑出声来：

“我看一下胡老师在不在附近，可不能让他听到了。”

(13)

如果他曾爱过白玫瑰红玫瑰黄玫瑰，那么有天他也会爱上蓝玫瑰啊。

莫白坐在院子里的老爷椅上晒太阳，一旁是开的正烈的黄角兰。当初种黄角兰是沈放的主意，说是他奶奶生前总爱摘一朵花往头上插，这味道能让他记着她老人家。记着奶奶，就记着夹杂在痛苦记忆里的美好时刻，人就不会太阴暗。

如今这花是开了满院，想看的人倒不在了。

沈放被抓去约谈了36天，没有消息传回来。

莫白去沈家门前一连站了三天，沈父没见他。

45天的时候方众给他来消息，说上头说沈放不肯认，必须给他点果子吃。

莫白在椅子上躺了一个下午，南方夏日的太阳光毒，他拿着报纸盖着脸，睡了个昏天地暗。

傍晚太阳公公下山了，晚风把睡得正香的人儿叫醒。他捏起掉在身上的花，无聊地转着花柄，许久轻叹出声：

你再不回来，花可都要掉光啦。

蔡徐坤今天的戏简单，拍完了就在院子里捡黄角兰。一朵一朵揣进兜里，免得让急急忙忙的工作人员给踩烂了。

吴清抽空从公司跑来看他，在一旁笑他是蔡黛玉，怎么的，要不要他帮忙找一块好地方把花埋了？

蔡徐坤没理他，继续捡他的花，口袋小，他怕装太多把花给挤着了，腾出左手装花，只用右手捡，效率慢了很多。

吴清看他不出声，也不忍心再调侃他，蹲下身子跟他一起捡。手满了花还剩，蔡徐坤没办法，只好压压口袋，再往里塞。

“你说你这是何必，注定徒劳的事，也就你这个缺心眼干。”吴清看着他无奈叹气。

蔡徐坤拍拍裤管起身，没看他。

“陈东人呢？我让他去找个袋子怎么去了这么久？”

“就算你再香，人家爱的还是白玫瑰啊。” 吴清接着输出伤害。

蔡徐坤两日来的火气积郁在心里，此刻终于被这话挑起爆发出来：

“我管他爱的白玫瑰红玫瑰黄玫瑰，跟我有什么关系！”

狰狞的怪兽顶着角刺破平静的水面，被激起的水花竭力冲到最高处，又滴答滴答落下画出一圈圈涟漪。

“跟我有什么关系？” 蔡徐坤瘪着嘴重复，委屈跟泪花一起冒出眼睛。

吴清掏出纸巾递给他：“别在这里哭，杂人太多。” 

蔡徐坤到车上时已经理住情绪关上泪腺，只有微红的眼和嘟着的嘴巴述说着几分钟前自家主人的坏心情。

“他见林潼干什么？” 蔡徐坤捏着纸巾发问。

“我也不清楚，好像是林总约的王影帝，说是要给他的慈善机构捐钱。”

“角度找的那么好，提前找的人吧？”

“不是林总那边放的照片，不过确实她那也没拦着就是了。”

“她怎么脸皮那么厚呀，她都把王子异害成那样了怎么还有脸...” 蔡徐坤气的直锤座椅。

“见她也是王影帝人家自己的选择，你冷静一点。” 吴清揉着眉头劝他。

“你不会真想跟王影帝有点什么吧？拜托，人家可不一定对男的有兴趣。”

蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，没出声。吴清觉得有戏，接着劝说他：

“我支持你去演这戏可不是为了让你去谈恋爱啊，你这才几岁就想退休不干了？你跟你偶像在戏里谈个恋爱也就可以知足了吧？别太过分啊。”

“我就是替王子异觉得不值，老好人就要这样被欺负吗！你就当我是偶像被欺负了然后打抱不平的粉丝吧！”

“你要是那么闲，不如好好管管黎立，他跟剧组里女演员接吻的事都被人嚼烂了。”

蔡徐坤戴上墨镜关上门把气得要死的经纪人留在车里，提着装满花的塑料袋就往酒店房间冲，陈东反应过来马上跟着下车，终于在电梯门前追上人。

“坤坤，我刚才上网查了，摘下来的黄角兰要放在水里保鲜，我去给你找个盆？”

“嗯，麻烦你了。” 蔡徐坤把袋子环住，花的香味让他的心情好了一点。

唉，开在夏天的花，就算种在棚里想方设法让它在冬天开了，又能活几天呢？强扭的瓜甜不来，催熟的树开的不过假花罢了。

陈东把他送到房间就出门去买花瓶了，蔡徐坤把花摊在桌子上一个个数过去消磨时间等他。

53朵。

他又挑挑拣拣，选了一朵最好看的放在一边。

环着手臂盯着这朵孤零零的小花，蔡徐坤叹了口气伸出手想把它放回去。

门响了，陈东带着个一盒的小试管回来了。

两朵花一个试管，多出一朵。

这可不是我故意留着送给他的啊，是本来就多出来的啊。蔡徐坤抿着嘴想。

王子异下戏时已经十点半，今天的戏难，他每场都多保了几条。回酒店的时候看到蔡徐坤的消息，说请他下戏了给他说一声，有东西给自己。

这小朋友要给自己什么？

“要给我什么呀？你在酒店吗？我去你房间拿。”

许诺在一旁突然出声：“哦～～你笑的很奇怪哦～有什么开心的事情！”

“我笑了吗？” 王子异这才反应过来，

“那大概是因为某个小朋友很可爱吧。”

（14）

“你有这么多花，就给我一朵啊。”  
“我有53朵，给你一朵，留下52朵。能明白我的意思吗？”

蔡徐坤不知道为什么情况会变成这样。

他只是给王子异发了条微信问他啥时候下班，怎么现在他就说要来自己房间了呢！

眉笔呢？眉笔呢？还有香水！

三分钟后蔡徐坤坐在沙发上抖腿，弯着腰看茶几上的手机屏幕，手里攥着一根试管。

抖了十七分钟腿之后，王子异发来消息。

“我在你房间门口。”

蔡徐坤一开门就见王子异拿着瓶红酒对他打招呼：

“Hello，小坤。”

见他目光落在酒瓶上，王子异笑着解释：

“是给你的回礼，家里的酒庄自己酿的。”

“哦哦，请进请进。” 蔡徐坤没想到他还准备了回礼，一时不知如何应对，只晓得生硬地请人先进来。话一出口就悔的不行，进来干嘛？一起赏那53朵花吗！

两分钟后蔡徐坤王子异坐在沙发上上赏花。 

王子异好笑地数着茶几上的试管惊叹道：“坤坤你真是，太可爱了吧。”

蔡徐坤羞耻地扶额：“就是觉得不捡起来太浪费了。” 

他不会要一个个数过去吧？那不就... 

“53朵，你就给我一朵啊？” 王子异举着蔡徐坤给他的试管跟他开玩笑：

“原来我就只值得一朵啊。”

行吧，他怎么会觉得王影帝可以懂521的梗呢...

蔡徐坤暗暗松了口气，笑眯眯地转移话题：

“前辈想喝水吗？我给您倒。” 语罢不等王子异回答就起身去倒水。

王子异喝了口水才慢悠悠开口：“我听丞丞说你是我的粉丝？”

蔡徐坤一口水含在嘴里差点喷出来，

“是啊，我...很喜欢您的电影。”

范丞丞，你死定了！

“哦？喜欢哪一部啊？”王子异来了兴趣。

“都喜欢！” 蔡徐坤不假思索回答，话出口又觉得这样的答案好没诚意，

“嗯...最喜欢钟怀中!为民除害的人民律师！太帅了！”

害，是戴眼镜的王子异太帅了。

他这么直白反倒弄的王子异不好意思起来，他伸出手拨弄试管，

“那是好早以前了啊。”

“嗯嗯，后来前辈就退圈了，我伤心了好久哈哈。”

我去，我怎么哪壶不开提哪壶？

他连忙找补：“不过您现在这样低调拍戏我就很开心啦。”

王子异收回停在花上的手，笑着转头看他：“谢谢你，小坤。”

话都说完了，气氛变得尴尬。王子异起身，客套的辞别话术刚要冒出，就见蔡徐坤忐忑地看着自己欲言又止。视线相对，蔡徐坤抠着沙发开口：

“等等，我能问您几个问题吗？”

“当然。”王子异微歪头表示自己的许可，后背靠着沙发让蔡徐坤能放轻松点。

没办法，沙发要被抠出印子来了。

“如果一个人曾经伤害过你，后来又说想跟您做朋友，您会答应他吗？”

“嗯...这要看是什么样的伤害了吧.” 王子异斟酌着回答。

蔡徐坤犹犹豫豫开不了口，理智告诉他这已经越界了，但心头绕着的不解和嫉妒把他挠来挠去，不问出口大概他会把自己郁闷死。

“比如，比如你有个朋友想利用你炒绯闻呢？你不愿意就放黑料黑你呢？伤害你的家人呢？”

蔡徐坤一着急连敬称都丢了。

“对不起我不该问的，但是我就是觉得不公平。我觉得好委屈，虽然跟我什么关系都没有...你不想说也没事的，我就是...” 蔡徐坤对扭扭捏捏的自己又怨又气，一时心头什么情绪都涌上来，压的他难受。

他太蠢了。蔡徐坤懊恼不已，为什么要这么直接地问王子异呢？明明已经让吴清立军令状去打听消息不破楼兰终不还了，王子异肯定觉得自己多管闲事越俎代庖像个八婆了吧。

现在怎么办啊？求老天爷给个洞钻有用吗？蔡徐坤脑子里的化合物极速沸腾，咕噜噜得冒着泡泡。

蔡徐坤吸着鼻子准备抬头道歉，脸上却传来温热的触感。是王子异的手。

他惊讶地抬起头，王子异一双湿漉漉的眼温柔地看他，眼里是红着鼻子脸上泪痕一条又一条的自己。

王子异的指腹沾上蔡徐坤的眼泪，他无奈又宠溺地笑，

“告诉你可以，只是不可以哭，胜之不武。”

(15)

“喝点酒吗？” 王子异朝蔡徐坤晃了晃酒瓶。

吧台上有开瓶器，蔡徐坤从没注意过。王子异不过瞟了一眼就发现了，估计在自己房里没少喝。

石榴红的液体流到杯里，又从樱红的唇渡到他的舌根。蔡徐坤起先觉得这酒又涩又苦，吧咂吧咂嘴又品出点甜来。

“这个logo，是您的签名吗？” 酒瓶上飘逸着银色的“Wang”跟王子异的签名很像。

“对，我妈觉得我的签名值点钱，签在包装上酒能卖的贵点。” 提起这事，王子异哭笑不得。

“哈哈，阿姨太有意思了。” 蔡徐坤摸着包装暗暗打算回头就买他个几十箱。

“嗯，她是一个很特别的女性。” 王子异笑着点头。

“所以那时即使我爸进去了，我也没有过的特别苦。我挺幸运的其实。” 

王子异说得轻松，蔡徐坤却听得苦涩，不知该怎么接话。好在王子异也没有要他回答的意思，抿了口酒继续说：

“林潼的爸爸跟我爸关系很好，我们从小一个院子里长大的。后来林潼一家下海经商从院子里搬出来了我们俩还是经常在一起玩。不过我爸出事后我就出去了，后来就没再见过面。”

说到这他笑着给蔡徐坤开玩笑：“别瞎猜啊，我可没有跟她有什么婚约。”

“那时候我们家春节回国，奶奶和保姆逛超市时刚好碰见她妈妈多聊了几句，才知道原来她家孩子学的是表演。于是我奶奶就邀请她一家来我家玩。叫我给人家传授点经验。我也没想到她会搞这么一出。”

“这孩子看着挺单纯的当时，我估计是她跟公司说了，公司安排的。” 

“她就比你小3岁，你也叫她孩子啊？” 蔡徐坤悄悄嘟嘴，即使已经刻意掩饰，对林潼的不满还是冒了出来。

“哈哈，当时她才21岁，对现在的我来说确实是孩子。” 

“那我也21岁啊，是不是在你眼里我也是个孩子？” 蔡徐坤小声反驳。

王子异抿着嘴偷偷翘起嘴角，盯着酒杯装作没听到发小脾气的蔡小朋友。

“那你爸爸的事情呢？也是她跟公司讲的吗？” 蔡小朋友气愤地喝光杯里的酒，吧咂着嘴问。

“她说不是。”

“她说不是就不是啊！” 酒壮人胆，蔡徐坤愤愤地跟王子异抗议。

“她也没那么大的能力，估计提了一嘴吧。当时我年轻不懂人情世故，得罪了挺多人的。估计是其他人听到消息趁机踩我一脚。” 王子异边说边给蔡徐坤倒酒，骨节分明的手赏心悦目。

“不过后来应该是我爸之前得罪的人出来引导的风向，不然大家应该不会把玩忽职守传成受贿贪污，这手段挺高明的。” 

王子异说得简单，蔡徐坤却深知当时他的处境有多糟糕。全网人都跳出来，一个个义正言辞证据确凿，满屏都是对王子异的谩骂，白的黑的揉成一团挤成红色的馒头吃的畅快。明明审判书上白字黑字写着是因为王子异父亲是因其管辖的片区工厂工人操作失误，造成失火导致37人死亡才被判行政拘留三年，结果人人脑嗨喷王子异平日里的贵公子作派全都是靠父亲贪污受贿才得来的钱。

“他爸肯定是因为贪了才进去的，脑残粉丝别洗了！他妈一个女的能赚那么多钱？还不是老子铁窗，造福全家！”

“他的奢侈品不会都是搜刮民膏民脂来的吧？简直是社会毒瘤！”

“这还能当明星吗？我家孩子都要被这种人教坏了！”

“王子异父亲贪污被抓，为何只判玩忽职守？背后势力究竟根藏何处？”

比路人高潮的更厉害的是他的对家粉。

“害，王血蛭平常就乐此不疲蹭别人热度，如今一家子都吸老百姓的血有什么稀奇的。”

“人间血蛭王子异，无德无孝白眼狼。老爹辛苦吸血钱，用来买你狗牙包。”

“#人间血蛭滚出中国#”  
“#彻查王子异父亲王守仁的罪行#”

那时他的粉丝刚被 “青梅过年上家，王子异好事将近？” “原来王子异多年守身如玉竟是为她？” 冲击的遍体鳞伤，女友粉成批地脱粉转黑。加上平日里王子异不在国内活动，圈内好友少之又少，一时间竟没有人站出来为王子异讲话。

“也怪我啦，平日里的穿搭太高调了。”

“那时候我爸都出来好几年了，生意也走上了正轨，却被我给拖累了。” 

“没有啊，明明大家都穿的很高调啊，哪个明星没几件贵的衣服和首饰啊！我跟你说，我是把钱都花在音乐上了，不然豪宅都能有好几套了！” 蔡徐坤酒劲上头，大喊着给王子异辩解。

“就是嫉妒！嫉妒你拥有他们一辈子都得不到的东西！自己又不努力，只会在网上呱呱叫！”

王子异被他逗笑，抓着他的手腕把酒杯从他的手里解救出来。

“好啦好啦，都过去了。我不会再跟林潼有什么接触了，这回是她说要给我的慈善机构捐钱我才去见她的。见一面三百万，我也不亏。”

“她一看就没安好心，不然怎么会被人拍到照片。” 

“是是是，我以后不会再去见她了啊。” 王子异看着被蔡徐坤拿在手里乱挥的酒瓶头疼。

找准时机一手抓他的手腕一手拿酒瓶，蔡徐坤这刚要把酒瓶对着嘴就被王子异截胡，不满地转过头眯着眼盯他。王子异刚要好言好语哄他就见他松手扔了酒瓶把手往他这伸，他吓了一跳忙伸长手臂往前靠接住瓶子，蔡徐坤的手就摸到他脸上。

王子异暗道不好，几口红酒这孩子就醉成这样了吗？真是失策。

他刚想把人从身上扯开，就听蔡徐坤捧着他的脸认真地吐字：

“许翼的死也不是你的错哦，你不要自责。你也不想的嘛。” 

他的手停在空中，不知该怎么回答。

好在蔡徐坤也没要他回答，自顾自地接着说：“如果很难过，来找我玩吧，我陪你一起难过好不好？”

王子异没有蔡徐坤助理的电话，只好让许诺去打听。许诺虽然惊讶，但却什么都没问。他们兄妹俩都一样，总是无条件地支持王子异。

王子异坐在吧台前等陈东来，酒瓶里剩着的一点酒被他咽进肚子里。

怎么会没有关系呢？要不是他出事，许翼也不会大过年大半夜就开车往公司赶，被酒驾的给撞了。他当时还给王子异发短信呢，叫他等着，自己马上来。谁知这一等就是一辈子了呢，命运总是弄人，对吧。

陈东一进屋就给他道歉，王子异挥挥手让他看着蔡徐坤别让他着凉了后就回房了。洗了个澡酒味散了，他躺在床上看了一会剧本，吃了两颗药睡了。

ps:  
根据《刑法》第三百八十二条国家工作人员利用职务上的便利，侵吞、窃取、骗取或者以其他手段非法占有公共财物的，是贪污罪。渎职罪，是指国家机关工作人员利用职务上的便利或者徇私舞弊、滥用职权、玩忽职守，妨害国家机关的正常活动，损害公众对国家机关工作人员职务活动客观公正性的信赖，致使国家与人民利益遭受重大损失的行为。玩忽职守是渎职的一种。

本文纯属虚构哈。都是上网查的，有不对的地方请一定要指出！（鞠躬）

（16）

“脱光了在家等我，马上。”

沈放拍《低俗电影》前曾跟自己合作了很久的投资商吵了一大架，双方就是否应当将电影大背景设为虚拟架空的国家争执不休，可他俩都知道自己真正在乎的不是这个。

方遒向来天不怕地不怕，这回却低声下气劝他：“这不是开玩笑，想说话可以，别把自己整进去了。”

沈放却油盐不进，老狐狸慢条斯理摊在沙发上喝茶。他说方遒你是我特欣赏的一个年轻人，你路还很长，我不勉强你。只是这事我想做，应该去做。

方遒说不过他气急了就插他心窝子，那你家里养着的那个呢？

沈放捏着茶杯良久才说：“我这林子太小了，该让鸟儿出去看看了。”

“沈导您还挺自信，这鸟儿飞出去了，可就不一定能回来了。” 方遒继续捅刀。

“方总有空不如去管管自己的小宠物，我看他比较不乖。” 

一句话方遒就黑了脸，老狐狸这么多年还是一样滑头腹黑。

一坐上车他就给刘卿发短信：“脱光了在家等我，马上。”

黄明昊的手机一响，来了条短信。蔡徐坤蹲在他旁边翻白眼：

“duck不必兄弟，发短信也要来真的？”

小孩顶着一头爆炸紫笑嘻嘻地拱他肩膀：“这不是更有代入感嘛！”

“你说你个未成年拍什么戏不好，非要跑来跟范丞丞缠缠绵绵到天涯是吧。”

“嘿嘿，丞丞他姐跟林导合作过，所以林导给他姐个面子。我老板知道他要上就把我塞进来啦。告诉你个秘密，我老板是林导他弟媳哦。”

“行行行，我不管你们怎么进来的，工作时候给我注意点，不要打情骂俏！” 蔡·看破一切·队长看着这一对小学鸡头疼。

蔡徐坤跟他俩一个选秀节目出来，做了一年半的队友，深知这俩每次一合体就闹的不行的尿性。特别是范丞丞，拍着照呢还敢在背后扯人家衣服，简直无法无天！

“好的好的，坤坤你放心！我会管好我儿子的！” 黄明昊搂着蔡徐坤的脖子撒娇。

“不过，坤你怎么样啊，跟偶像飙戏的感觉是不是很爽！”

说起演戏蔡徐坤就萎了，他也搂上黄明昊的脖子，两颗毛茸茸的脑袋靠在一起：

“还行吧，跟他演戏还可以让他带我，我自己的戏份就没那么容易啦。”

正说着呢，范丞丞穿着黑西装拿着两根冰棍就跑过来：

“炸斯汀！炸斯汀！快来吃冰棍！这南方冬天就是不一样，小卖部里竟然还有冰棍卖！”

蔡徐坤看着欢快舔冰棍的俩熊孩子彻底无语：“现在才一月份啊，兄弟！真不知道林导怎么会让你演方遒。这傻样！”

“嘿嘿，肯定是看上了我的美貌了呗。”范丞丞扯了扯西装摆子，“看，是不是霸道总裁！”

“吃你的冰棍吧！” 黄明昊给霸总来了一拳。

没再理两个小屁孩，蔡徐坤起身去找下了戏的王子异请教问题。这几天他的戏份挺多，又都是惨不啦叽的苦情戏。他情绪老是不到位，林导特地指派王子异带带他。蔡徐坤抠戏抠得痛不欲生，心里却偷乐。还好林导给他一个光明正大的理由，不然他都不知该怎么接近王子异呢。

那天小蔡同学醒来想起自己昨晚对王子异的胆大包天胡作非为胡搅蛮缠差点原地去世。

叫你贪喝！不能喝酒还喝！能不能矜持点！

蔡小迷弟只是觉得偶像送自己的酒一定要抓紧机会多喝几口。谁能想到这笨脑子喝红酒都会醉！

还好当天两个人各自有戏，两个场子忙的热火朝天。蔡徐坤一场唱歌的戏到最后被林导磨的嗓子都哑了，下戏了碰到王子异硬着头皮打了声招呼他就让自己别说了，又叫助理给自己送了一袋菊花。

“林导让我有空给你说说情感的把握，你有时候太用力了。今晚你都这样了就算了，回去好好休息，明天有时间再说。”

（17）

“对了，头痛吗？我这有些维C含片，治酒后头痛的。” 王子异突然想起来，又补充道。

“不用不用！”蔡徐坤忙挥手拒绝，喝红酒喝到要吃药也太丢脸了！

“怪我，昨天给你拿的是加烈的酒。” 王子异跟他并肩走回酒店，路上给他道歉。

“没有没有，是我酒量太差啦。” 蔡徐坤舔了舔唇瓣，“昨天晚上我喝多了，说的胡话前辈请不要介意啊。”

“啊，原来要替我分担是乱说的啊。” 

“啊？！”蔡徐坤转过头看王子异，他一件风衣甩在肩头，戴着口罩露出一对鹿眼和剑眉，正笑吟吟地看着自己。目光对上便朝自己眨了眨眼。

天边晚云渐收淡天琉璃，他的瞳仁灵动如水晶，里面装着一个自己。

短短的几秒里，蔡徐坤听见心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动着，震耳欲聋。

他在几乎要将他淹没的欢喜中突然意识到，

在自己惨绿年华的尾巴尖上，最好的时候终是来了。

“林导说我这段演的太开心了，莫白不会这么开心。” 蔡徐坤捧着金色保温杯开口，热气打在他脸上，晕开补了一天的妆。

他现在已经能够坦然接过王子异给他准备的“加餐”。

起初是许诺给王子异准备茶水时多给他倒的一杯，后来是他每天带着自己的金色保温杯到王子异那报道。

有时里面装的是甜甜的蜂蜜；有时是酸酸的维C,；有时是没什么味道的薏仁水；有时又变成了清洌的红茶...王子异的饮料好像一天一个样，唯一的相同点是它们都是烫烫的。顺着食道流进他的胃，暖了他的心。

“那你怎么觉得呢？小坤。”

“我觉得当时他见到沈放的时候就是很开心啊，他等了他这么久。就算有些误会没有说明白，但思念不是假的啊。”

“对，但是长时间的想念后终于得以相见，那时候一定是开心的吗？”

“这只是我的想法啊，你随便听一听。”

王子异每次给蔡徐坤讲戏末了总是爱添上一句这只是他个人的想法，不一定正确，让蔡徐坤自己判断。

虽然每次蔡徐坤都会听他的，可王子异却不太满意。他认为演员要对所饰演的角色有独立的认知，才能刻画出真实的角色。于是总是花时间引导蔡徐坤，却不点破。一步步循循善诱，总让蔡徐坤想起自己初中时的物理老师。

炎热的午后同学们在空调房里昏昏欲睡，老师讲课的声音明明温润催眠，但课堂却因为她简明扼要的解说而变得生动活泼起来。蔡徐坤很喜欢物理老师，也很喜欢王子异。

他喜欢王子异对自己的温柔，即使他明白这只是王子异对朋友的温柔。

说是朋友，不如说是对他的同事或者他周遭的人。王子异好像下凡播撒美好的神仙，天生拥有关怀他人的能力。

比如许诺的暖水壶曾向许多人倾倒过肚子里的汁水，那份热气也曾打湿许多人的妆容。

又比如一次剧组赶戏，熬到大半夜，王子异给全剧组订了热牛奶。太晚了只有KFC还在营业，然而全脂甜奶粉也没有让大家退缩。男孩女孩们都兴奋地凑上去取一杯暖在手心，打打闹闹相伴回酒店。蔡徐坤默默等在旁，等到人都散了，剩下的便也凉的差不多了。一点点温度藏在杯底，拿在手里慢慢变冷，最后手也变冷了。

他拿着纸杯犹豫着要不要喝一点，毕竟是那人一片心意。

打开盖子正要入口时陈东发现了他，拿着他的保温杯朝他喊：

“等等坤坤！这里有热的！” 他快步跑过来喘着气：

“我以为你在化妆间换衣服，找了你好久，原来你在这啊。”

“喝这个！是王影帝让他助理送过来，特意叮嘱让我放在保温瓶里的。”

蔡徐坤打开盖子，热气冒出来。

他伸出舌头舔了一口，好甜啊，这牛奶。他想。

晚云收，淡天一片琉璃。  
《绿头鸭·咏月》晁端礼

(18)

“那你说我哪个画面过不了审？” 沈放翘着二郎腿斜眼瞧坐在对面的人。

“你认错吗？” 那人不回答他的问题，“认了就可以走了。”

“那你给我说说我错哪了？

遵守禁酒令，不得宣扬烧酒；不可详细描述谋杀、盗窃、抢劫的方法；不得出现拷打场面；不得表现不道德的性关系；不得表现黑人与白人的两性关系；不准出现堕胎或分娩的镜头；不准出现裸体镜头；不准出现男女唇间接吻；不许对国旗不敬；不许出现粗暴对待动物的场面。” 沈放抖着腿一条条数过去。

1930年的法典都没铐住我，21世纪的法治社会拿着什么都没写的本子就想判我罪？

你连圈都不画，就说我出界了？”

“你知道的，我只是例行公事。” 男人放下笔看向他。

“嗯，所以好好记下我都说了什么，给那些人看看。”

“别那么大惊小怪，我可是党坚定不移的拥趸者。从小学我就入团了，虽然后来没机会入党，但是中国共产党为人民服务的坚定信念让我一介草民十分感动。我现在吃饱喝足混吃等死的美好生活可都是因为共产党这么多年不忘初心牢记使命。

再说了，现在一党领导多党合作，我搞左翼运动有什么用啊，你说是吧。” 

沈放眯着眼瞅着男人手里的火，

“打火机不错。”他说。

灰白的烟从他猩红的嘴里吐出来，迷了他的眼，是沈放熟悉的感觉。

这么多年他一直看不见，在大雾里摸索着前进。有时候能找到一条平坦点的路，有时候就掉进又深又臭的坑里。语焉不详的东西太多，有心人随时都可以从中挑出毛病卸他一条胳膊。

21世纪中国的创作者，不是带着镣铐在起舞，而是从出生时就住在牢笼里。他们毫不知情地在笼子里长大，有天吃到了有毒的果子，拉出了有毒的排泄物，就要被锁住嘴巴，不让他们吃，也不让他们拉。

他们呜呜地叫着不明白，哪个是有毒的果子呢？

管着钥匙的人叮铃铛啷摸着腰上的钥匙串，我说有毒就有毒。

南方不落雪，年关将近也只有风呼啦啦地吹。有时太阳还挺在头上，树就被刮的东倒西歪。

虽然剧组有许多国外的工作人员，春节他们还是照样放假。

没办法，林政渊他家婆娘揪着他的耳朵说要去看看在美国念书的孩子，再不去鞭策鞭策那小子，他就要在国外浪得要无法无天了。

蔡徐坤过年不回家，打算埋在录音棚里奋战，把最近写的几首歌都给录好，年后趁着空档发。

他约了韩国的编曲，下午的飞机，早上来跟大家打个招呼。

其他演员走得也差不多了，今天最后一场王子异的戏结束后整个剧组今年的工作就结束了。

昨天晚上范丞丞和黄明昊还把他叫房间里吃火锅，美名其曰感谢兄弟这一年的照顾，明年一起继续火火火。两个活宝吵吵嚷嚷好不热闹，蔡徐坤看着他俩闹感觉到了点新年到的喜庆。

韩国的年味也挺重，大年三十晚烟花的声音很大，蔡徐坤收到了一大盒米糕。studio关得早，他戴着口罩溜达到酒店附近的一条江，坐在江边的石椅上吃年糕。人很多，老的少的都跑出来看烟花。大家都忙着和家人朋友拜年，没人注意到角落里的大明星。他拍了条视频发朋友圈刷了个存在感，很快收获了一流水的赞。

没去点开红圈圈，蔡徐坤给母亲拨了个视频。她很快就接了，

“坤坤啊，你怎么还在外面啊，怎么穿这么少呀，要着凉的。” 

“好，我马上就回去啦。” 他跟母亲撒娇。

“爸爸呢，他还在外面应酬吗？”

“对啊，给他留了汤圆。你今天吃汤圆没有啊？” 

“吃的年糕，韩国这边不吃汤圆的。” 他捧着年糕盒给母亲看。

“哎呦，那怎么行，过年一定要吃汤圆的啊。” 母亲软糯地抱怨着，好像在撒娇。

“好好好，我等下就去找找有没有卖汤圆的店。” 小蔡哄妈妈经验第一条：妈妈的叮嘱一定要答应，具体执行另说。

他沿着江走回酒店，低着头摁着手机按通讯录给好友发祝福。

“xx姐！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

“xx老师！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

“xx哥！小蔡在此祝您鼠年快乐，新春大吉！事业红红火火，家庭美美满满！新的一年笑口常开好运来！”

轮到王子异时蔡徐坤已经走回酒店，他摊在沙发上打字：“前辈鼠年快乐！小蔡在此祝您在本命年里事业红火，（特别是我们的电影嘿嘿）身体健康万事如意！” 末了加了一个小猫打滚露肚皮求摸的表情包。

王子异回复地很快，“乎”的一声，一个红包跳出对话框。

小坤新年快乐！上面写着。

蔡徐坤没想到红包这一出，一时不知道该不该收。犹豫间一条语音又蹦出来，

“吃年夜饭了吗？首尔吃的到元宵吗？”

“没呢，吃了年糕，现在应该没有开着汤圆店了吧哈哈。”

附上一只小猫摊在地板上的表情包，配字：I’m good.

王子异没再回他，估计是忙去了。蔡徐坤等了几分钟就接着复制黏贴去了。

四十分钟后蔡徐坤的房间响起room service的铃声,。

他接起电话，对方礼貌地问他现在是否方便送餐。他疑惑说道自己并没有订餐，却被对方告知是一名中国朋友来的电话，希望他们酒店能给远方的朋友送一碗元宵。

Ps: 

“遵守禁酒令，不得宣扬烧酒；不可详细描述谋杀、盗窃、抢劫的方法；不得出现拷打场面；不得表现不道德的性关系；不得表现黑人与白人的两性关系；不准出现堕胎或分娩的镜头；不准出现裸体镜头；不准出现男女唇间接吻；不许对国旗不敬；不许出现粗暴对待动物的场面。” 出自《海斯法典》。

30年代在中国共产党领导下，各电影公司的经营者为了摆脱困境，吸引观众，同时也由于广大电影工作者抗日爱国要求的影响，纷纷开始了“向左转”的趋向。左翼电影运动同时也是共产党在与国民党对抗的过程中所使用的一个重要思想武器。


End file.
